1. Field
The present specification discloses a technology for generating index printing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing device capable of index printing is known. This type of printing device generates printing data corresponding to each of a plurality of data files input into the printing device, generates index printing data including plural sets of printing data, and prints an image on one page of print medium in accordance with the index printing data. The printing device comprises a controller for generating the index printing data. The controller sequentially selects a data file from the plurality of data files in accordance with a predetermined order. The controller performs, using a memory, a process of sequentially generating a set of printing data from the selected data file, and sequentially stores the set of printing data in the memory. As a result, the controller generates the index printing data.